


Three Ricks and A Lady

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. You + Three Ricks.





	Three Ricks and A Lady

Rick’s instructions had been concise: wear something short and easy to remove. Panties optional. Be ready to go by 7PM. 

Though Rick was notoriously late,  _you_  had been ready and waiting at 6:45, your fingers drumming on the arm of the sofa, your leg bouncing in tandem. The dress you’d chosen - dark blue and made of a soft, stretchy material which clung to your curves - bunched itself up around your thighs. You’d translated ‘panties optional’ as 'don’t bother putting them on.’ Enough pairs had been ruined thanks to Rick’s hands and his lack of patience. Surprisingly enough, at the exact moment your phone read 7:00 a portal appeared to your left, filling your living room with its green glow. You stood as he stepped out, pulling on the bottom of your dress to straighten it. Smirking, Rick twirled a finger, watching as you performed a mock pirouette.

He grunted once in approval. 

“Oh, do I have a surpr _iiiise_  for  _you_ , baby.” There was amusement in his voice, and something else, as well.

"Yeah?” The word came out shaky, full of nerves and excitement.

He nodded as he stalked towards you. Forcing his hand between your legs, he cupped your naked cunt to find you were already wet. 

“ _Perfect_.” His praise made you blush.

You took in a shuddering breath as he aimed the portal gun behind you and pressed the button. 

“L-let’s _move_. We uh -  we don’t like waiting.”

You had just enough time to process he’d used the word 'we’ before you were dragged through the fresh portal.

Looking around your destination, you decided it was the equivalent of every throw away hotel room in every galaxy in the universe. It was nondescript and plain. A bed in the middle up against the wall, a nightstand to the right of it, and a table and chair in the corner under a window. 

“Rick, what’s going on?” You were confused, but before he had a chance to answer there was a knock.

He grunted. “Holy  _shit_  they’re on time.”

Rick moved to open the door, swinging it wide so you could see who was on the other side. 

You stopped breathing.

“Oh,  _fuck_.”

A Rick walked in. He leered at you, making no attempt to hide his interest.

“H - heeey sugar.” 

And another followed. 

“One Rick not enough for you huh,  _baby_?" This one grabbed his crotch suggestively.

Your Rick just rolled his eyes.

"D-don’t jerk yourselves off there _too_  hard, dipshits. She-she’s been fucking  _drooling_  for this for a looooong time.”

“I - what - NO - I mean -"  you tried to stammer out a statement in your defense, but your Rick shook his head.

"Y-you think I don’t see the way you look at - at those other Ricks when we visit the Citadel? Heh. Try again, sweetness.”

He shut the door and headed towards you. His long legs crossed the room in three strides.

“Soooo, I-I figured we’d miiiight as well get - get this shit out of your system,  _now._ ”

Pulling something from his pocket, he placed a hand on your shoulder and turned you around.

“But, just to make the whooole experience a little more, ya know,  _memorable_ , y-you’re wearing _this_.“

A blindfold slipped over your eyes, the elastic band snug on the back of your head. You whimpered, the darkness disorienting, but also comforting. You weren’t sure you wanted to see what was about to happen to you. Rick gripped the back of your neck, steering you. Holding your hands out in front of your body, you walked slowly, shuffling your feet until you felt your legs run up against the side of the bed.

His voice was in you ear. ” _Bend over_.“

It wasn’t a request. As soon as your hands hit the bed, you felt fingers run up the wet slit of your pussy and slip inside. At the same time, a completely different but also nearly identical set of fingers pushed its way into your mouth.

” _Suck_ ,“ this voice commanded from in front of you -  _Rick’s_  voice, but also  _not_.

You moaned around the fingers forcing their way down your throat, choking you, gagging you as they held down your tongue. 

"D-does she take it in the ass?” This one came from your left.

“ _Shit_  yeah. L-like a fucking  _champ_.” That was your Rick, still behind you.

“Sh-she’s got a perfect little cunt and - and you’d rather stick it up her  _ass_?” The Rick in front of you again.

There was a huff of irritation and then the clink of a belt buckle and the zip of a fly.

“Y-yeah well when - when I cum with my cock in her ass, y-you can lick it off her pussy,  _shithead_.”

You hunched there, quivering as they bickered, your mouth and cunt still full, still being manipulated, stretched, penetrated. 

Your pussy was already starting to contract around Rick’s fingers, the sensation of being pulled in two different directions by two different versions of the same man too much for you.

“Noooope,” your Rick again, pulling his fingers free of your cunt. “Th-the only way you’re cumming tonight, baby, is - is riding our _dicks_.”

You whined and rubbed your thighs together, searching for friction, for relief from the sweet heat and tension.

“I-I think she’s ready for me,” the Rick in front of you. 

Pulling his fingers from your mouth, he replaced them with his cock. He held your head in both of his large, calloused hands as he began to fuck your face, his prick hitting the back of your throat with each thrust. You flattened your tongue to make room for his girth, your jaw already beginning to ache. Drool dripped from you onto the bed as you tried to control your gag reflex. 

“ _Fuuuck_  that’s good,” he moaned above you, tangling his fingers into your hair, his narrow hips snapping. 

“I-I’ve got you trained pretty well, don’t I baby?” 

You tried to reply, but it came out as a choked gasp, your throat too full to speak.

“D-don’t go blowing your  _load_  there, bud.”

“Pffft, you  _wish_ , I - I’m not  _nearly_  done with this sweet little thing.”

You were getting confused by the voices, overwhelmed as the blindfold ensured you had only your ears and sense of touch on which to rely.

Something cold and slick - lube, you realized -  was applied to your puckered entrance before a finger penetrated you there. A second was added, followed shortly by a third. They worked together to stretch you, scissoring and sliding against each other. You moaned at the intrusion, sparks of pleasure radiating out from your neglected pussy.

“I-I’m not sure if your Rick told you, baby,” this one purred in your ear. “Buuuut, - I - I have one of the  _biggest_  dicks.”

“D-don’t you mean you  _are_  one of the biggest dicks?”

“Y-yeah,  _whatever_.  She’ll find out as soon as this tight little asshole is opened up for me. D-don’t get pissed off if - if the next time she needs to be  _fucked_ she calls  _me_  instead of  _you_.”

There was a grumble from the side and something that sounded like 'lick my balls,’ but you were unable to concentrate on the banter. Between your face being fucked and your ass being fingered, you were lost, awash in a sea of frustration and longing. You wanted to cum, but with all three of them far more concerned with themselves, you knew your release was yet a ways away.

“A-alright, baby,” his voice was back. Softer this time, almost sweet . “I-I’m gonna stand you up, turn you around, and - and your gonna sit - sliiiide my cock into that - that pretty little ass, ok?” 

And then he barked, “Hey! G-get your dick out of her mouth.”

“Uggghh, _fine_.”

Your mouth was empty and you coughed, sucking down large gulps of air as you struggled to catch your breath. Your lips were numb, your jaw a burning, throbbing thing attached to your face. You felt yourself being pulled up so that you were standing, a hand on your hip steering you - turning you - as you were re-positioned with your back to the bed. Your legs were shaking and you felt clumsy, like a marionette with only half her strings.

This Rick - you now thought of him as The Nice One - ran his teeth along your shoulder and neck. He placed a single, tender kiss behind your ear before asking “Are you ready?”

You nodded, and he pulled you down, positioning the head of his cock under you. You proceeded to sit slowly, so slowly, feeling him stretch you, feeling  the burn as that little ring of muscle give way and he sank deep into your ass, his cock filling you completely. And you had to admit, he  _was_ bigger. Your head lolled back, your mouth opening as you moaned without reserve. He gripped your hips hard as he waited for you to adjust to his size, his breath a hot brand against your skin.

“I- I fucking  _told_  you,” his voice was triumphant. “Sluts like this  _always_  love it up the ass.”

He started fucking into you, your legs spread wide, your pussy wet and glistening and painfully empty.

“Ohmy _GOD_!” 

You sobbed, finally able to sound out your desire now that your mouth was temporarily unoccupied. 

Someone grabbed at your dress and pulled it down, exposing your tits. They bounced as The Nice One fucked you, your nipples standing at attention.

“L-lay her back, goddamnit. Th-that pussy won’t fuck itself.”

You were shifted and pulled backwards, your knees bent and your feet placed up on the bed. Your hands were yanked flat, palms behind you to brace your weight.  And then there was a second Rick, his cock rubbing against the lips of your cunt, covering himself in your wetness. You tried to protest - the word “W-wait!” escaping you in a breathless gasp -  but then he was pushing his way inside of you, stretching you, filling you. It was too much and you wailed, whether with pleasure or pain you didn’t know. At this point, they had become one, mingling and mixing into some other, entirely alien, sensation that fogged your brain and made rational thought impossible. With the two of them moving against each other, separated only by that thin piece of tissue, there was no quarter and no relief. You gave yourself up to them, falling apart between them, your body clenching savagely around their cocks as you crested your orgasm.

“I-I-I’M - I’m gonna cum! - Rick!  _Fuck_!” 

Your voice cracked and you howled, every muscle in your body tensing, your back arching. If your eyes had been uncovered, you would have known your vision had gone temporarily black as you became a quivering, convulsing, ruined mess, completely at their mercy.

“Fuuuuck,  _yes!_  This - this bitch is fucking  _tight_.”

They continued to fuck you through your release as you whimpered and shook, the Rick in your cunt biting and sucking at your neck hard enough to bruise.

“O-open that pretty mouth, baby.”

You turned toward the voice, obeying without hesitation. The salt and musk once again filled your nostrils and you welcomed it. The three of them used you without regard for your comfort or enjoyment. Their mingled breaths, and growls, their stuttered words, surrounding you, encapsulating you - their cocks filling you up and breaking you down. You’d become a toy, a vessel for their pleasure. If there was a place such as heaven, then  _surely_  this was it.

“ _Shit_  - I-I’m gonna cum.“

"NNnnf-  _fuck!_  - Y-yeah, me - me too.”

“ _G-g-goddamnit_  - c-can’t you assholes shut the  _fuck up_?”

You felt The Nice One stall underneath you, his hips stuttering as his cock started to pulse inside your ass. He groaned and swore.

“ _Shit_  yes - fucking - fucking  _take_  that cum, baby.”

Your cunt was filled a moment later, a line of filth and praise in devotion to your virtues flowing from the Rick still slowly thrusting into your pussy.

“ _G-goood girl_ , y-you gonna swallow my cum, princess?" 

_There_  was your Rick. You stretched your poor, tired jaw open just a little further, wanting so badly to please him after what he’d done for you, after he’d given you this beautiful gift.

"Th-thaaat’s it, sweetness. Just a - just a -  _fuck_  -” he gripped your hair, shoving your face further down on his cock until your nose was buried in his coarse pubes. 

You gagged but held, his cum hitting the back of your throat and forcing you to swallow lest you risk choking. All three removed themselves from you at the same time, pushing you over onto your side. You hit the bed, boneless and exhausted and entirely debauched. Cum leaked from your raw ass and pussy, your lips and jaw a bright streak of pain from the strain of being abused. You could hear them talking, belt buckles being re-fastened, flies being zipped. But it was all just so much background noise. You had been defiled, used up and then discarded. You could die, you thought, death could take you right that moment and you’d go willingly, entirely satisfied.

You felt the bed dip down next you, and then your blindfold was removed. Your eyes stung with the sudden influx of light and you groaned, squinting.

“S-so was it everything you thought it would be?”

The other Ricks were gone, the You to Rick ratio once again in balance. He chuckled at your silence, running a hand along your thigh and raising goosebumps on your over-sensitive skin. You whimpered and shivered at his touch, having lost the ability to do much else.

“Y-you did reeeeal good for me, baby. Gonna be hearing from those d-bags the next time they want a - a taste of something  _sweet_.” 

He placed a soft kiss on you shoulder, a delicate, uncharacteristic gesture that you would cherish always. And then Rick was hooking his arm underneath yours. Pulling you to your feet, he supported your weight as your trembling legs threatened to collapse.

“Now c'mon, doll. L-lets get you in the shower. Y-you’re a fucking  _mess_.”


End file.
